From Mother to Daughter
by sunshineleo
Summary: Response to KAEX Mother's Day Challenge. Set in DotU, within my Lumos Universe. This story takes place about three years after Lumos ended. Rated K. Happy Mother's Day!


From Mother to Daughter

This fic is in response to the Mother's Day Challenge posed on KAEX. It is set in DotU, and it is part of my _Changes _and _Lumos _story arc. This one-off, stand-alone takes place about three years after _Lumos_ ends. Formatting issues in the italicized part have been fixed.

Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there, and please see my author's notes at the end.

Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron. The story and other characters are mine.

* * *

The Queen of Arus was not dressed befitting her station. Wearing a pair of denim overalls, the monarch's long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. A red bandana covered her locks in protection from the dusty environment. Wool work gloves covered her delicate hands. Swiping the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead, she left a large gray smudge across her beautiful face. Adding another white tarp to the nearly filled garbage sack, she looked around in satisfaction at the progress she had made in the cluttered and long-forgotten room.

Rising to stand, Allura allowed her hands to rest on her protruding stomach. The Queen of Arus was pregnant. She and her husband, Keith Kogane, commander of the Voltron Force and king of Arus, were expecting their first child, a little girl. Married for three happy and peaceful years, the couple had decided it was time to start a family last year. Much to their joy, they had conceived right away, and now they anxiously awaited the arrival of their little girl.

With only twelve weeks to go, Allura was feeling the stress and pressure of the impending birth. Usually, Keith was the anxious one, wanting a solid plan in place and forever anticipating alternate scenarios. Behaving opposite of his nature, the king was the one taking the coming baby in stride. Allura was the nervous wreck. She wanted everything ready, everything organized well before the baby was set to arrive. Tired of waiting on her busy husband to get the nursery ready, she finally decided to tackle the job herself.

Just last week, Allura had opened up the long forgotten nursery room, located just off of the Royal Apartments. The room had been closed off and sealed just before the deaths of the former king and queen, in hopes of concealing Allura's existence from their enemies. The current queen was not even aware that the room existed until after Keith moved in with her and the couple decided it was time to redecorate. When moving an ancient painting that had been hung on the wall for years, Keith had discovered a hidden doorway in the wall of their sitting room. With a lot of effort and help from Lance, the king was able to pry the door open.

Allura had been overwhelmed with the treasure that had been uncovered. It had been Allura's room as an infant. Covered with large white tarps, the furniture and toys were in pristine condition. A large mahogany crib stood in a corner, the mobile with miniature lion ships dangling above it. A book shelf full of Arusian fairy tales and stuffed animals lined one wall. A wooden rocking chair sat in another corner, a changing table next to it. The room looked ready to greet a baby.

Allura had no recollection of the room. The princess had only been two when Zarkon first attacked. Koran had told her that King Alfor and his queen had moved their quarters closer to the heart of Castle Control to have better access to safety and escape should the castle ever be compromised. The old advisor figured the room had been lost when the old castle fell. But the room survived, sitting vacant and unused, left as it was on the day it was sealed.

Allura and Keith found out they were expecting a week after the room was uncovered. They felt like it was a sign, a blessing from the former monarchs. Allura couldn't wait to get into the nursery and begin fixing it up, intending to use the room for her own child. But the early stages of pregnancy were difficult; it delayed her good intentions. Constantly nauseous from morning sickness, the queen found herself exhausted all the time. Once she entered her second trimester, the morning sickness had abated, but she found herself busy with royal duties including a diplomatic trip to Earth and a weeklong vacation to see the couple's good friends on Planet Lumos, King Cedric and Queen Tatiana. And now, here she was in her seventh month of pregnancy with the time and energy to finally fix up her daughter's room.

Smiling to herself, Allura rubbed her stomach. Her daughter. She had been surprised when she found out that she was expecting a little girl. Convinced that she would deliver a son all through the early months of her pregnancy, Allura had stared at Dr. Gorma in shock for several minutes when he informed the king and queen that they were, indeed, having a little girl. Keith was thrilled. His guess had been a girl since the very beginning. Allura had to reset her brain. Life was going to be very different than she had imagined raising a daughter instead of a son. Now, Allura couldn't be happier. She looked forward to meeting her baby girl. Named after Allura's good friend, Princess Tatiana would be raised to be empathetic and kind like her mother and strong and strategic like her father. She just hoped that the little princess didn't get the stubbornness of either one of her parents, or else the king and queen would have their hands full.

Putting her hands on her hips, Allura looked around the room, deciding what chore to tackle next. Landing her eyes on the bookshelf, she walked over to peruse the books. The books were a little worse for wear, time fading the pictures and crinkling the parchment pages. Examining the titles on the books' spines, she found a childhood favorite, _The Legend of Voltron_. Pulling the book from the shelf, Allura was surprised when an envelope slipped from between the pages.

Gingerly bending down to retrieve the envelope from the floor, Allura was surprised to see the words, _To my dearest Allura, _across the front, written in a sweeping and unfamiliar hand. Suddenly feeling lightheaded, the mother-to-be sat down in the nearby rocking chair. Staring at the envelope for several minutes, she finally tore the envelope open with a long, graceful finger. Inside lay a piece of parchment full of the same sweeping penmanship. Allura unfolded the parchment and gasped when she saw the letterhead.

Printed across the top of the parchment were the words _From the desk of Her Royal Highness Queen Annalise, Castle of Lions, Planet Arus._ Allura's mother. Feeling the fluttering of movement in her womb, Allura subconsciously rubbed her stomach as if trying to soothe her fidgeting baby.

The letter was dated October 22, 2153. Allura had been two when the letter was written. It was soon after Zarkon's first attack. Rocking slightly in the chair, Allura began to read as tears filled her eyes.

_My Dearest Allura,_

_I see you have found the nursery, and my letter to you. __I anticipate that you are an adult now.__Maybe even queen with children of your own. __I write this letter to communicate my thoughts and feelings, just in case I never had the opportunity to share these things with you in life._

_As I write this letter to you, Allura, a grown woman, you are lying next to me, nothing more than a sleeping child. __My goodness, you are beautiful, with your golden hair and bright blue eyes, a cherubic face more beautiful than any doll's. __You resemble both your father and me in your looks and personality. __You are sweet and kind, yet stubborn and spirited. __You have an air of confidence, yet you are not conceited. __You have a compassionate heart, yet you save your loyalty for those who are loyal to you. __I see all of these things in you now, in a child of no more than two. __I am confident that these traits have followed you into adulthood._

_King Zarkon attacked yesterday. __He is the king of a planet called Doom. __He is a devil and a tyrant , really, and is on a conquest to take over the galaxy.__I t was only a matter of time before he turned his attentions to Planet Arus. __I'm afraid that time came yesterday. __Thankfully, your father and the rest of the Voltron pilots were able to use Voltron and hold Zarkon's forces back, but I have no doubt her will return to finish what he started._

_Your father and I have decided to move our living quarters closer to Castle Control. __We are sealing off this room in hopes of concealing your existence. __There are dark days ahead, and we don't know what the fates have in store for us. __We need to take drastic measures to protect you, our only child. __You are all that remains of the royal line of Altair, of the royal line of Arus._

_My daughter, there are certain things that I must pass onto you. __I leave this letter in the event that I don't survive the war, in the event that I don't get to tell you these things in person. __They are the things that can only be passed down from mother to daughter._

_First, do not let the fact that you are female detract you from doing or being anything you want to be. __You are strong, you are fierce, and you are Alfor's daughter. __That alone makes you a force to be reckoned with._

_Second, always put your people first. __You will one day be queen. __Yes, you will have your own wants and desires, but your responsibility is to the people of Arus first._

_Thirdly, set high expectations for yourself and for those you surround yourself with. __Do not settle for less than the best of yourself and others. __Set the bar higher when you reach your goals. __You must never stop working, because the stars will never be within your reach._

_Finally, marry for love. __There are those who will try and force you to marry for duty. __Stand firm. __Find someone who loves you for you, not your title. __Find someone that makes you want to be a better person, someone that helps you become that better person. __Find someone that loves Arus as much as you do and will rule beside you with a loyal and compassionate heart._

_My darling daughter, I hope to live to raise you, to hear your laughter, to dry your tears. __I hope to see you grow and thrive. __But in case I don't, in case I meet my end early, I want you to know how much I love you. __You have brought such joy to my life. __Every smile, every milestone, every hug and kiss remind me that you are the best part of me and your father. __I have been a good wife and a good queen, but I have found my niche as a mother. __You are the light of my life and the best thing I have ever done; you are my masterpiece._

_As I kiss your golden curls and touch your chubby cheek, you stir slightly, a small sigh escaping your perfect pink lips. __I am with you now, and I will be with you always, no matter what happens._

_I love you, my sweet Allura._

_Love,_

_Mommy_

With tears streaming down her face, Queen Allura read and reread the letter several times. Her mother had died when she was five, when Zarkon launched a full scale invasion of Arus. The queen died protecting her only child, leading the Drule soldiers in one direction while Allura escaped with Koran to the caves. Allura had been devastated by her death, as had King Alfor. Driven by grief and revenge, the king fought valiantly for three more years, before he too because a victim to Zarkon's armies. After that, eight-year-old Allura lived with Koran like a refugee in the caves under the castle. When Allura turned fifteen, Zarkon had pretty much destroyed Arus. After ten years of war and nothing left to show for it, he moved on to other planets to continue his conquest of the galaxy.

It was then that Koran and Allura emerged from the caves to find Arus in shambles. Voltron was broken, her subjects scattered in subterranean bunkers. For four years, the princess and advisor cowered in the crumbling castle, appealing time and time again to the Galaxy Alliance to send help. Finally hearing their desperate plea, the alliance sent Keith and the rest of the Voltron Force.

After reawakening Voltron and battling Zarkon and his son Lotor, Keith and Allura became teammates, and then close friends. They fell in love and were eventually married. Lotor was captured on the eve of their wedding and Zarkon surrendered soon after. The evil king was old, and tired of the constant war. Planet Arus had existed in peace since then, thriving under the rule of King Keith and Queen Allura.

Reliving those years, Allura sat in quiet contemplation staring at the letter in her hands. Wondering what her mother would think of her, she rocked back and forth quietly, her hand resting on her baby bump. She didn't know how long she sat like that when a small sound at the door caught her attention. Looking up, she saw the face of her handsome husband smiling at her.

"Hi," he said, walking into the room. "What are you doing?" He made his way over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. Leaning over, he placed a gentle kiss on her belly. "Hi baby," he cooed.

Smiling radiantly at the love of her life, the queen held up the parchment. "Look," she said, her voice catching. "I found a letter from my mother."

"Your mother?" Keith repeated in confusion. Taking the letter, he sat on the floor at Allura's feet and began to read the letter. Several minutes later, Keith looked up at his wife, tears shimmering in his eyes. "Allura, where did you find this?"

Pointing to the book she had earlier taken from the bookshelf, she handed it to Keith. "It was tucked in this book. It was a favorite of mine when I was a child. One of the few memories I have of my mother is sitting under the tree in the garden, reading from that book. I couldn't have been more than two."

"She put it into this book to ensure that you would find it," Keith mused as he turned the book over in his hands. Shaking his head, he reached up to wipe the tears from Allura's cheeks. "It's a beautiful letter."

"I know. I always wondered about how my mom would think. It's surreal having her words here in my hand, in her handwriting, on her paper. I wonder what she would think of me," Allura wondered.

"Everything that she predicted about you is true, Allura. Your mother would be so proud of the woman you have become." Keith stood up from the floor. Reaching out, he pulled his very pregnant wife to her feet and engulfed her in his arms.

Allura attempted to hug him back, but found that her stomach was in the way. Giggling, she turned to the side and squeezed him awkwardly with one arm instead.

Looking down into the face of his beautiful woman who would soon be the mother of his child, the king leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her lips. "I love you, Allura. You are an amazing pilot, and a compassionate queen." His voice took on a slightly husky timbre. "You are one hell of a wife." He kissed her again. "And you are going to be an amazing mother. I have no doubt that your mother watches over you with a proud smile on her face."

Smiling gratefully at her husband, she lifted her face to kiss her husband. Getting ready to deepen the kiss, Allura suddenly pulled away and grabbed her stomach with an "Oh."

Keith looked at her with concern. "Are you ok? Is it the baby?"

Shaking her head, Allura laughed at the anxious father-to-be. "Just your daughter letting me know that it's been awhile since we had anything to eat. She just kicked me. Want to go down to the kitchen and grab a snack?" Her blue eyes gazed into his dark ones; a small smile quirked on the corners of her lips.

Wrapping his arm around her waist, Keith guided her toward the nursery door. "Come on, Tatiana. Let's get you and your mommy something to eat." The queen giggled at her husband as she allowed him to lead her out the door.

* * *

In the corner of the nursery, a shadowy figure stood watching the scene in front of her. The figure smiled, both from pride and happiness, at the woman her daughter had become. A small pang of regret dimmed the smile momentarily, but Annalise knew that she had been beside Allura through everything she had experienced, even if the princess hadn't known it. Seeing Allura leave the room, happy and healthy, with a husband who adored her and a child on the way, the queen knew she could now finally rest in peace. She faded into nothingness, knowing the Alfor waited for her on the other side.

* * *

Four months later:

Queen Allura made her way groggily into the nursery, the cries of her newborn daughter startling the young mother from her slumber. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she grumbled as she approached the crib. Gazing down into the crib, Allura's crankiness was soon forgotten when she caught sight of her daughter's precious little face.

The newborn princess of Arus was adorable. Blessed with her mother's golden curls and petite nose and her father's dark eyes and strong chin, Tatiana was the perfect combination of Keith and Allura. The baby's hungry cries ceased when the queen lifted her into her arms.

"Hello, my precious girl! Are you hungry?" Allura cooed. The baby stared transfixed into her mother's face. "Let's get you settled so you can have something to eat."

Allura changed the baby's diaper and then headed to the rocking chair. Grabbing the boppy pillow, Allura unbuttoned her pajama top and got the baby situated. As the baby fed, Allura hummed a quiet Terran lullaby as she stroked the downy blond hair that covered her daughter's head. "My precious, precious angel," she sighed under her breath.

Sitting back to relax as her baby suckled, Allura allowed her eyes to wander around Tatiana's nursery. The room was beautiful; Keith and Allura worked hard to restore the room to its former glory. The queen's eyes lingered on the framed parchment hanging just over the baby's crib. It was the letter that Allura had found, framed in a beautiful white frame and displayed prominently where both she and Tatiana could see it. Underneath the picture hung a picture of King Alfor and Queen Annalise, holding an infant Allura. A picture of baby Keith with his parents completed the wall's décor.

Tears glimmered in Allura's eyes. Sighing, she spoke aloud to the empty room, "Mother, thank you for your letter. I found it just as I needed it. I will share your wisdom with my own daughter." She looked back down at her own baby, now sound asleep in her arms. Standing to return the baby to her crib, she planted a gentle kiss to her baby's head before she carefully laid the princess down. The baby sighed contentedly in her sleep.

Lifting her eyes to the photograph, Allura choked back a sob as she stared at her mother's face. "If I brought you half as much joy as Tatiana brings me, I am glad to think that though your life was way too short, at least it was happy. I love you, Mom." Turning off the light, Allura gazed into the crib at her baby daughter one more time. "And I love you, my sweet Tatiana. My sweet princess; my masterpiece." With that, the queen quietly slipped from the room, hoping to rejoin her husband for a few more hours of peaceful slumber before her baby needed her again.

* * *

Author's Notes

This may be the favorite of my stories to date. It came to be as a plot bunny and just unfolded for me. I think this story came to be so easily because it is partly autobiographical.

I am a mom. I have a little girl who is 4 and a half, and her name is Tatiana. My Tatiana looks just as I described her in the story, with long blond hair and big brown eyes. She is the perfect combination of my husband and me.

I have been good at a lot of things in my life, but nothing has proven more challenging or more rewarding than being a stepmom and a mommy to Tatiana.

I have said that Tatiana is the best part of me and her daddy. She is our masterpiece, the best thing I have ever done.

And so I dedicate this story to my stepdaughter and daughter. I dedicate this story to my own mom, who I am fortunate to still have in my life. And I dedicate this story to all the KA moms out there. We find common ground in the love for our children and our love of the KA fandom.

Happy Mother's Day!

Dawn


End file.
